fantasypokemonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
BA033
Synopsis Yazmyne and Dante meet Aaron of the Sinnoh Elite Four. Dante is an avid fan of Aaron as he is the only known trainer to have become a member of the Elite Four by using Bug-Type Pokemon. However, a side of Dante is angry that Aaron's strongest Pokemon isn't actually a Bug-Type. Yazmyne and Dante only meet Aaron by chance as the two enter Amaranth Town along the Silence Bridge to enter a Bug Contest. Dante enters with Beedrill with Aaron praising Beedrill's features. Aaron hopes Yazmyne to enter with her Butterfree that she has clearly treated well, though Yazmyne admits it's only due to Dante who wants to ensure that all Bug-Types are treated like kings. However, Yazmyne decides to enter the Contest with Spinarak since she hasn't been bonding with her recently. To their surprise, Nick also arrives in the town wanting to show off his Scyther in the contest too. The first round of the Contest is the hardest, designed to weed out the weaker contestants. The competition is an all day event and opens with a display of the Bug-Types skills with each trainer being assigned a task to complete with their Bug-Type Pokemon based on their special qualities. Yazmyne is told to join Spinarak in knitting a decorated blanket with Spinarak's Spider Web. Nick has to cook with Scyther's arms as knives, and Dante has to convert the poison Beedrill secrets into a medicine that cures the poison ailment. The trio advance to the next round with 21 other contestants. In the second round, the trainers have to navigate through a forest with only with only their Bug-Type Pokemon has their support, and the first eight trainers to make it to the end of the forest enter the final round. Nick, Dante, and Yazmyne work together to become the third, fourth, and fifth people to finish the forest. The final round acts like a normal Pokemon Contest with the trainers showing off their Bug-Type Pokemon in an appeal setting. Yazmyne shows off Spinarak's Spider Web, darkened with a Night Shade to make a purple glistening web and Scyther has learned Silver Wind to put on a sparkling appeal too. Dante has Beedrill use Focus Energey have his body glow a hot red. Beedrill then shown off Agility which seem to leave red after-images due to the Focus Energy. Beedril then shown off her quick jabs with Agility and Twinneedle. '' ''Dante's appeal is selected as the best. Aaron says it's because Dante didn't use anything flashy to show off his Pokemon. He demonstrated Beedrill's skills completely naturally from start to finish in the appeal. Dante and Beedrill are awarded the Silver Powder. Major Events *Yazmyne and Dante meet Aaron of the Sinnoh Elite Four *Yazmyne and Dante encounter Nick again *Dante's Beedrill is revealed to know Focus Energy *Yazmyne, Nick, and Dante enter a Bug-Type Contest and Dante wins Characters People *Yazmyne *Dante *Nick *Aaron *Bug Catchers *Civilians Pokemon *Ivysaur (Yazmyne's) *Spinarak (Yazmyne's) *Butterfree (Yazmyne's) *Beedrill (Dante's) *Mienfoo (Dante's) *Scyther (Nick's) *Drapion (Aaron's) *Beautifly (Aaron's) *Larvesta *Leavanny *Vivillon *Combee *Heracross *Volbeat *Illumise *Galvantula *Ariados *Dustox *Pinsir *Seewaddle *Karrablast *Vivillon *Surskit *Masquerain *Whirlipede *Dwebble Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Dante Category:Battles Ablaze